mind over fear
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: the sequal to no sleep means insanity, wally is seeing the demonic people when he's not asleep and something is coming, and artemis want's to help him. wallyXartemis.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to no sleep mean insanity, scarecrow made a stronger drug and wally got it again but a whole lot different.**

It has been a few weeks since Wally's sleepless adventure, everything is normal…well hero normal, everyone is in the cave, robin and wally play their video game, Megan, kaldur and Artemis talking and Conner watching TV, well static the programs.

"wally we've been playing tekken for past hour and a half…..want to change the game?" asked robin mashing the button in the game controller.

"yep …but what to play?" said wally, pausing the game and looking through the pile of game's, then the zeta anoused a name that the other turned their heads to the sound of the robotic voice, whitch is not red tonado.

**Recognize batman**

The others stopped what they are doing and went over to the briefing room, "hello everyone" the other said hello and then batman got the holo-computer and a picture of what looks like an old building or a deathtrap.

"This is an old Wayne enterprise research lab in Russia, a few year ago it's supposed to be abandon but over the last few weeks someone is using the power, and constructing something.

Your mission is to inveterate the lab and come back, without causing a big commotion at the nearby village. The lab security system are shut down, so you don't have to worry about the intruder spying you.." The other nodded "we don't know who is in there? Now You all leave tonight …..understand?"

The other nodded and walked off to get ready "one more thing the village is an army base so be carful, . Wally change into kid flash and walked over to the hanger and waited, soon the others came shortly after, as soon as everyone came they left the mountain and traveled to Russia.

Wally was sleeping, the others don't mind, since the whole sleepless life. Only after a few hour they are in Russia and now flying to the location for he lababorory, "there!," shouted Megan, hovering a few meter away from the lab.

She landed the ship, and the other walked off the ship. Artemis looked at wally still sound asleep, his head tilted in the side, drool in the left is of his mouth and making a noise that annoyed her since they took off. Kaldur told artemis too easy on him, after the episode he need to relaxs.

Artemis lift both her arms and her hand rested on his shoulder then she pushed Wally off his chair, her thousand way of waking Wally. When Wally fall off his chair immediately woke up, "HAY! What's that for?"

"We're here sleepy head."

"Well next time wake me the normal way…."

"Dumping a buckets of water on your head."

Wally was about to talk back to Artemis, but Conner come in and said "let's go….now" Wally stopped and walked out of the bio-ship. The site of the lab was close, it was an old dark brown lab, a few broken glasses, tree's grown around the building, broken part of the wall, and busted down door surrounded by a thick layer of trees, and light snow.

"let split up, robin and kid flash go inside and looked around, superboy you and I will go around the outside of the lab and scan the premier, miss martin and artemis stay here and keep watch, now let's move out" the others are done what the was asked for, robin and kid flash quickly and quietly want in the lab, Aqualad and superboy walked around the lab, and miss martin and artemis talking about girl stuff.

**Inside the lab**

Kid on front of robin, inside the laboratory there was a few desks, glass flasks, beakers and tubes, shattered glass, broken wires, old machines. "Looks like Frankenstein but without the monster." Said robin, twisting his head around the room.

"Ya so what are we looking for?" said kid scratching the back of his head.

"The person using this broken down piece of shi….wow"

As soon they come up a door robin slowly opened it, kid looked through as well. They saw an eerily glow, there was a desk full of glass flasks, beakers , filled with different coloured liquid and other medical thing, a chalk board with weird mathematical formula on it. "This might be DR Frankenstein lab" snickered kid.

Robin pushed the door open and walked over to the chalk board, and as for kid flash he walked over to the desk. "Wow this person might be a fan of scarecrow; this is a replica of his fear gas, but something different."

Kid was only a few feet from the desk.

SNAP!

Metal jaws clamped on kid ankle 'bear trap' thought kid, he fall back on the floor.

"KF" robin quickly moved to his friend and tried to open the bear trap. Robin placed his hand under the metal jaw and pull, kid just groaned in pain and blood poured out of his ankle, "no good I call aqua lad" robin placed two fingers in his ear of the communicator. "Aqua lad KF is injured looks like this guy is expecting us…."

**Outside the lab**

"Well what happened" asked kaldur standing next to conner.

"Kid mouth got caught by a bear trap. And I can't make it mo..ed ..kal.." and now all Aqualad can hear is static.

"Robin...ROBIN…" the static is still there. "miss martin links us to robin, his communicator might be jammed" Megan said yes and connected their minds together.

"_Robin….wally…..come in?" _ After 5 minutes of trying to contact the boys. Then all heard screaming, "_sound like robin and wally….quickly go inside"_

**A few minutes earlier**

Now robin can hear static in his communicator, "great, the communicators are down." Robin looked at his friend in pain, "don't worry I get that off you" robin tried again to open the metal jaw and free Wally from his suffering.

Then he heard a clank in behind the desk. And the door flow open and robin eyes widen and kid turn to his side and looked at the person.

It was scarecrow. Wearing a raged full body suited, and his faced cover, and on his head a big floppy hat.

Robin stands up and pulled out a few baterang between his fingers and said "what is this?"

"Well bird brain; I'm perfecting my fear gas but a few moderation."

"Like what?"

"this" he pulled out a needle and throw it at robin but robin, flipped back an few feet away from wally, but got imprisoned by another bear trap, robin screamed and fall back, robin looked at his leg, the metal jaws blood pureed out of his leg.

"Now let see if my new and stronger drug can make this speedster, to slow down." Wally saw scarecrow holding a needle "now little flash, let see if this will make you sleep for the rest of your life?" scarecrow grabbed kid's arm and inject kid flash with the drug and waited, then the other came busting in and saw wally in the bear trap.

"What have you done?" said Artemis looking for robin

"Nothing just testing my new fear drug on little flash here"

"That's kid flash!" yelled kid nudging his foot to escape the trap. Scarecrow move to the side and pulled out a box with a red button on it.

"Now….have a good afterlife" he press the button and the room exploded. Robin was able to break free from the metal jaws but he was limping the other helped wally the roof crumpled down, the walls shattered and the glass busted out.

When they freed Wally the helped him out of the burning lab nobody saw scarecrow, he must of escape megan quickly flown out of the building, no one can blame her, aqua lad carried robin out and Conner help kid. Then a support beam fall down blocking any possible exits, then artemis pull and arrow and shot the beam blocking the door and the the beam exploded the rest jumped out.

Only a few feet away from the burning building they noticed the village only a few miles away bright up there houses and single lights.

"Let's go batman will be furies at us" said kaldur walking to the bio-ship.

"Ya ….rob you okay?" said kid looking at robin limping steading himself on kaldur.

"Yes I'm good" at soon they reached the bio ship Megan grabbed a first aid kit, gave it to Artemis. She helped Wally and robin. Wally winched of the pain of the rubbing alcohol. "Stop moving, it will be more difficult to heal" yelled Artemis.

"Well stopped killing me"

I'm not you son of a bi-"

"STOP IT!" Yelled Conner, wally and artemis stared at conner and they stayed quite for the next few hours there was silence back to the cave, as soon they landed in the hanger batman was standing there, with red tornado and black canary.

"What happen in Russia? I was hopeing to tell you this after the mission but that village is a actually an soviet army base" said batman stepping forward, then he saw robin and Wally limping, "you two go to the infirmary and we talk tomorrow."

They bring Wally and robin to the infirmary and properly healed there wounds.

"so bats…... that village is not really a army base?" asked robin knowing his own foster farther it's really real.

"yes it is" said batman wraping is son leg. Robin winched of tightness of the white bandage. "at first I was worried about you nearing a military base, for a moment I thought they was using it but was I right?"

Robin smiled and said "no... for the world greatest detective you got that wrong"

"well lets go home"

"K" robin slide down the of the bed batman helped robin to the zeta portal.

after 5 minutes flash finished bandaging Wally ankle "so a bare trap caught you?"

"what else?"

"don't know, little rabbits" snickered flash putting the extra bandage back in the shelves.

"now let's go home" Through the zeta portal, central and back home.

Wally is very tried, after dinner (or wally third plate of dinner) he walked to his bedroom changed, and laid in his bed. The softness in his pillow, the warmth of his covers, and the moonlit night. Nothing could wrong but wally knew about the drug scarecrow inject him with nothing happen so far so wally think it's a dud, he softly closed his eyes and fall asleep then the nightmare began…..

**Next chapter will be good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

a week later and nothing happen to wally, at first he might have nightrmare again but nother, they are plesant dreams, nothing monsterest, robin and his ancle are healed the leage searched the warehouse but nothing, like no one lived they in years flash told wally there wasn nothing. on sunday night wally went to bed early, off to school and sush. Wally lay in his bed, harmless, innocent he was still worried about the injection scarecrow gave him. In his dreams something happen.

Wally POV

_I was in a big science lab, full of people in lab coats, black shoes and a large machine's inside. I was about the touch the reactor, then it dissolves, darkness covered the lab, and replaces the equipment with misshaped glass beakers and flasks, desk with mutated beings._

_I ran towards the door but large chains with a lock covered it, I moved back and turned around, my skin froze, eyes widen, and my heart beating so fast it can stop any moment._

_I saw the deformed flash, doglike head, spiked tail and his left hand are claws. "w-what are y-you doing here?" I asked shivering, he smile and walked toward me, I can't move my legs, or my arms, tears fell down my eyes. Flash is now on front of me._

"_I missed you. You know" said the demonic flash placing his clawed hand on my cheeks; it felt cold, and sinful. "Did you miss us?"_

"_NO…EVER SINCE BATMAN GAVE ME THE ANTADOTE, EVERYTHING IS NORMAL. YOU AND THE OTHER ARE GONE …and you all almost killed me why kill me, when you want to toy with me?" I yelled, I jerked my body away from him and took a few steps back._

"_don't worry when you wake up you will see us in the real world and no matter what you do, you will see us in broad daylight in the street, homes, even cities, just remember there no escape"_

_Before I was about the talk back, but he grabbed my head and slammed his forehead on mine._

I screamed when my eyes opened, my body jerked up, I looked at my alarm clock 6:45 AM, I ran my hands through my face and hair, I heard my bedroom door open, I looked and it was my uncle Barry. Flash.

"What happed?" he asked

"N-nothing, ….just a dream I'm good" I smiled, he closed the door and walked off, I got up, only a few hours till school but I need to talk to robin. I grabbed my phone dialing the number, and waited after a while robin picked up, "robin I need to tell you something"

"w-why are you calling me, I got back from patrolling like four hours ago, and I have to go to school before eight, so what is it?" I can tell robin is pissed off but after the nightmare a few weeks ago, I promised him if the nightmare started again.

"Robin it happen" I think this will robin is fully awake now.

"Really?"

"Yes, just then, rob…it said ….."

"What! ….IT?" I must have forgotten to tell robin the dreams can talk to me.

"Just listen…it said they will be in the real world, I don't know what it means?"

"Don't know look I'll tell bats and … did scarecrow injected you with the new drug?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Well….i won't tell bat right now but if it happen again I tell him, K?"

"Sure" I hang up and lay down, I can't sleep, I afraid it will happen again, I know what I did last time, I won't do it the second time. Sat up again and slide out of my bed and walked to the door, down the hall and in the bathroom, I turned the tap on, cup my hand under the water and slash it on my face. I don't know what to do. I look at myself in the mirror, the moment I look my skin froze.

"hello kid" It was me but more deformed, small red spikes pocking out of it hair, his entire eyes are red and black pupils, shark like teeth's and a white skin colour, and black freckles "nice to meet you"

I step back, he's was laughing at me "w-what are y-you ?"

"I'm you….well more demonic"

"b-but how ?"

"thank to scarecrow's fear needles, even though the first batch have a cure, this one doesn't now you and me will get to know each," he was still laughing at me, I can't take. I lift my arm and punch the mirror, the mirror shattered, sharp pieces fall down on the floor, I looked at my hand there was blood, and shards. I heard the door open, it was my uncle Barry.

"What hap…" he noticed the bloody hand, "you're okay"

I shocked my head and fell to my hand and knees, I felt tear in my eyes, and in the mirrors shards I can see him. My other self. "I see you another time" he smiled and disappeared. "Wally what happened to you?" he grabbed my arm and helped me to sit up on the floor. "What were you thinking?"

I turned away from him, "wally look at me!...LOOK AT ME! What happen?" I looked at again, while he grabbed the first aid I said "the nightmares are back" he dropped the first aid and said "really?" I nodded my head.

We was silent for a while Barry picked the shards out of my hand and covered it with the white cloth. After that, Barry told me to get ready for school and not to worry about the dreams, so I did, I change, ate and walk to the bus and rode to school.

The bus stopped at the large high school, I walk out of the bus and gone inside the building, the sea of kids, teenagers, and teachers. The bell rang I hurried to my first: history. My teacher Mr. Gleeson "Wallace west…" when I heard my name I said "here" and I waited for the roll calls are finish.

"Now classes, today we are going to learn about the British mythology go to page 45 and the myth we are looking at is this one…."

I open my book and turned to the page and I saw a black unicorn skeleton, black smog, and it hooves, mane, and tail are on fire.

"they call this one nightmare, it said a thousand years ago this creature invade people dream and scare and feeson their fears till they die, they believe the only way to keep him away is live in a church or not sleep, many died, gone insane, dimatia, and even death, some said it smoke will make the victim see their nightmare's during the day hallucination's and dementia it also said it home it in a graveyards or ruins.

most of them think's he is real, the only proof they have is a head of a horse skull with a pentagram on it, many will thing someone have killed the horse and taken it's skull and carved the pentagram on the forehead, the main thing is its going to be in central city in a few days, for only four day then to another city."

Can scarecrow found the horse and injected me with it, I listen to the rest of the lesson then the bell rang and I quickly ran out and walked in the bathroom, I looked at the mirror and what I though came true "well hello again"

"What do you want?" I said when I make sure no one was in the room

"Nothing …just your sanity," he chuckled

"Why?"

"Because it's fun and when nightmare is here I will take over your body and rise nightmare to the world of the living and another dark age, ha….ha, this will be fun within a few days"

"How did you know that!"

"I'm you, so I know everything you learn" **what!** " I know your kid flash and our uncle is the current flash, so there's no secret to hide from me, because I am you but cooler dude, and I have a chance with Artemis…."

"w-what !"

"yes I know we have crush on her" my face blushed, then I looked at my bandage hand and I thought about my friend and the effect on that will happen, I can't let him ruin my life. "Earth to Wally, when i have the change I will take over your body and free nightmare, and the wold will turn inside out, my world will be in your now you have to go to class the bell about to ring" and he was right the bell rang.

I looked back at the mirrors and said "leave me alone"

"maybe dependes on the ocasion" I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the kids wondering to their class I walked to my next class and thought, 'when that skull come here, he will take over my body and what will happen' i can't let that happen.

Robin POV

School finished i waited outside of the school courtyard and waited for Alfred I saw the car, I walked in the car and sat down "how are you master dick"

"I'm good" I wonder about wally, he said wait but I should tell Bruce about it but….i felt a vibration in my pants, I pulled out my phone….weird its wally, I answered it "hell-"

"_ROB I need to tell you something"_

"Wally what is it, another pick up line"

"_No it not that… maybei get one later….remember this morning"_

"Yes?"

"_When I looked in the mirror in my house, I s-saw .."_

"What is it?"

"_Remember the demonic robin i told you about back then"_

"ya, You saw yourself but.."

"_Yes"_

"Well should I tell bats"

"_Ya"_

"Okay see you at the mountain,…before I go tell the other, we want to help you okay"

"_K"_

I hang up. "Master Dick is something wrong?" I told him about what happen to wally and he only told me is to talk to Bruce, as always he was right, when we got to the manor, I got out of the car and I a walked to my room change, went to the bat cave, I saw Bruce working on something. "Bruce I need to tell you something." He looked at me and said "what is it?"

"Back in Russia we saw scarecrow and he injected Wally with a new drug." Bruce looked surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lots happed. our injuries, the explosion and the dreams….."

"Go to your team and talked what might happen? I need a blood sample from wally I'll get it when I finish, a bunch of meeting in Wayne tech"

I smiled, I walked to the zeta beam and tipped the mountain and I arrived there. I noticed Wally and the others, "well" I asked Wally, I noticed the other worried. He told them. "Let's go" said kaldur. We walked to the living room, I sat next to Artemis and I noticed Wally gone, "where is wally"

"He said and he's going to the bathroom"

Wally POV

"Tell me will you hurt my friends if you took over my body" I told my other self, he only smiled and said "it depends if they stop me."

"I got a question?"

"Shoot"

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes its wally west"

"Another?"

"In the flip side: Enzi east" I was confused on the flip side?

"The flip side it's an alternate world, heroes are villains, and villain are still villans but a war to own the city. So that's the flipside, the sky red and I'm the young speedster how not afraid to kill" he laugh, then I heard a knock on the door I said "yes?"

"Wally you been in there for about half an hour, come out" it was Megan

"okay" I looked at the mirror and 'east' waved at me, then I open the door Megan was worried and said "how were you talking to?" am I the only one how can talk to east? And no one else can hear him. "Nothing Meg I'm just talking to myself" I walked off to the kitchen, I looked at the pantry and grabbed a bag of potato chips, walked to the living room and watch T.V

"….thank you Vanessa and now, within a few day, an expedition will be in central city museum, the British mythology, a few armor, old which craft book, old bone, swords, knights suites and there's one I like Vanessa" don't say the skull, don't say the skull, don't say the skull. "It the horse skull, legend has it in a full moon it will come to life to scare or kill everyone in a single night. Well that's scary"

"Yes it is mike…..in other news.." Conner switches the channel to something else. I was beginning to get tired, I looked at the empty chip bag and got up walked to the zeta beam

"Wally where are you going?" asked Artemis I turned around and looked at her and mealy said "home" the I walked through the portal I was at central and i run home.

As soon I got home o open the door and shut it behind me then I saw iris and Barry on the couch with a glass of wine and the awkward position, iris was under Barry about to kiss and both of them were topless.

"Hi?" both of them looked at me, "don't move till I'm gone and in my room" I walked up the stairs, down the hall, then I hear giggling and laughter, oh my god!. Then in my room then I walked over to the mirror inside my closet door.

"Hi there west" I started to be annoyed by him, his stupid attitude, like artemis said but i'm telling it to my self.

"Can it east, I'm just getting something" I grabbed my pajamas and change in to them

"Well why leave the door open?, and beside I bet there will be creaking noises later on." I didn't say anything, I don't want that image in my mind. my aurnt and uncle have sex down the hall, i hope they remember me, i live here know "I bet they will forget we're here" now I didn't want to hear that! "I have a hypothesis, can he go faster when they have se-" that's it.

"Shut it!" I slam the door shut and I didn't hear anything, good. I got under the covers in my bed a slowly drift off in to sleep.

**Don't say it, why east, you know north south 'east' and 'west' you people don't get my compacted life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wally POV dream

_I'm inside the museum in central, I walked to a glass box on a stand it was the only thing in the dark room, and I looked closer, nightmare skull. "Beautiful is it?" I turned around, there was Enzi east. _

"_The skull will be fun". He walked to the glass case and placed his hand on it. His nails are long, silver and sharp like daggers. "You know when he really come's your friends life ends."_

"_STOP!" I yelled. "You're not killing my friends"_

"_Even her?" I looked to my left I saw Artemis, I fell cold. By her arms hanging on the wall. Her mask removed cuts blooding down her body, and __unconscious__. "Well."_

_I can't take it, I fist my hand and run up to him, but he gone. "West remember I also have your power" no that can't be. _

"_Don't you dare, hurt artemis" my body is full of rage, I fell to my hand and knees. I need to calm down. But how can I. east know my strength and weakness. _

_I felt my tear grouping around my eyes. "Just don't hurt her" I whispered. My tear fall on the floor, I felt a cold feeling on my back._

"_Don't worry west, as long they don't interfere with 'our' plan, now meet nightmare….." What nightmare? I stand up and turned to the glass case._

_It started to have a black glow, then the glass bust open the skull floated up and somehow the rest it skeleton, all black and black smoke. _

"_Say hi" the horse walked up to me and said in a demonic voice what sound like joker, the brain, and trickster combined._

"_Hello little human" I can't move, or even breathe…what I can't breathe? I can't breathe! I knelt down again. I tried to cachet my breathe I-I can't. "You can't breathe well human. You need to calm down and let death take its course." _

_I tried to move back, but I can't breath, my body feels all shaken up. I closed my eyes. I can hear is a faint crying "wally….wally …..Wally!"_

Barry POV

I'm in Wally's room. It now 5:49 AM. I hear something from Wally's room a few minutes ago, I first saw Wally shivering, sweating and crying. I tried to wake him up, but only after a few minutes Wally burst up, panting, seating a looking all over him room.

"Wally calm down" only one looked at me and he fall off the bed and moved away from me to the corner of his room, "kid what's wrong?"

I stand up and moved toward him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he freaked out. Maybe in shocked. I moved back a bit and Wally clam himself down, I looked around his room then back at him.

"Don't worry kid, just calm down, and if you want to talk, come to your aunt's and uncle room." He looked clam enough to move but not trust me.

I walked backwards, through the door, and then I grabbed the door knob and pulled it toward me.

I waited, and then I heard a thump. I cracked the door open. I didn't see Wally I open it wider, I looked at the bed, he was not there, then I looked at the floor, and there he was.

But more peaceful. I knelt down, I was worried for a bit, but he used a pile of his dirty cloths as a pillow and covered himself with an old blanket. I smiled and walked out.

After I closed the door I moved back to my room with iris. I saw iris up walking to the bathroom connected to the room and back. "Don't worry he's asleep"

"What about the yelling?" asked iris placing her hand on her mouth.

"He was in shock but he's okay now…..don't worry" I moved toward her I wrap my arm around her and hugged her. "He's fine promise" I moved her to the bed and sat her down. "Tomorrow I talk to him" I cupped her cheeks; I press my lips against her.

"You know….flash still owes me a night in" I smiled at the idea.

**MORNING**

I slowly open my eyes, at first it was a blurry, I noticed something red. Then my eyes focus and it was Wally, got shocked I moved back and pushed iris off the bed. "Sorry…ha….wally what are you doing here 6 in the morning,"

"Actually it 9:30 AM and work called and I said you're sick. So you have a day off" I look at my alarm clock. It was 9:30. Great we over sleep…..what!

"Wally you're okay?" he nodded "good"

"Sorry about last night…I was scared, and my dream, the other me-"

"What other you?" I looked at iris she stands up rubbing her head. "We talk about this later….iris are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Artemis POV

I'm in the mountain now, last night I didn't have a good sleep last night why? There was a party across the road from us. danm collage studants with their dubstep music, constince screaming and yelling, their booze and the swearing man, i wish they move away other near you too. Me sitting next to Conner, looking at the 'no signal' I think he know it not in a real show "can I ch-"

"No" like I thought, 'no' that's his only answer when we want to watch something good.

**Recognize kid flash**

Wally's here, good now I can have some fun. As I saw him walking to the bathroom that's weird, he usually go to the kitchen first, I got up and followed him, as he walked in there he locked it. I placed my ear on the door and listen.

"_Listen I don't care if I have to commit suicide, just don't hurt artemis_" what! How is he talking to? _"Stop it if you every scratch Artemis I will get my body back"_

Wow who on earth is he talking about?

"_Why…..because I love her" _

My heart sped up. Baywatch love me?

"_You know I will tell my friend about you, and they make sure I'm isolated till nightmare's head is gone." _

Does he mean the stupid skull at the museum now in central?

"_I know the skull is in central now but..."_ the door is wide open.

I fall on Wally; he caught me before I slide to the ground. "Were you easdropping?"

"Just now" I moved off him and walked off.

He loves me? He loves me! Since when? When we first me? The memory lost? My death? I don't know. I rushed behind the corner.

My heart felt heavy and sad. Tear gathered in my eye's why am I crying? I just don't know. I walked to the zeta beam then.

**Recognize robin**

"Hay art…are you okay?" he point out

"I'm just going home" I walked up to the portal and I'm in Gotham. My home city.

I walked home through the streets, people, and cars. I walked up to my home in a tall building. I stopped on front of a brown door, open it and walked through and I saw my mom watching TV "hi mom"

"Artemis I thought you'll be out most of the day?" I have to ask her a question.

"Mom how do you know if a boy likes' you?" I can tell this will be an awkward day for me.

"well artemis..."

Robin POV

After Artemis left I walked to the living room I saw Wally walking out from the hall. "Hay wants to play?"

"Not know I need to tell you something" we walked to the zeta beam. "I think I'm in love with Artemis" is he confecting his love? I KNEW IT!

"You love Artemis… I KNEW IT!"

"Wait! ….what!"

"I kind of knew you have a crush on her"

"Since when?" get grabbed me and shake me. Now I feel a bit dizzy.

"Since the unwinnable scenario….you was keep talking about her" he let go of me and said "never mind" he stormed off.

I followed him and said "wally something wrong right, tells us" Wally's eyes flickered around the room.

"Fine. Is there a mirror in your spare room?"

"Yes" he pulled me to my room opens it, and opens the closet door. I looked and all I see was he on the mirror "what am I looking for?"

Normal POV

Wally looked at the mirror and looked back at robin, "don't you see him?" said Wally nervously but robin just stared at the mirror he can only see himself and Wally reflection.

"No wally I don't see your evil self" said robin

"Wally I need to talk to you" both of the boys turned they saw batman at the front of the door. "Go the infirmary I need a new blood sample, I think you're hallucinating." Said batman turning his back and moving away.

"Dude this is not aster."

Batman POV

I grabbed the needles out of the draws, and I saw Wally rolling his sleeves, worried. I think his experience of needles from the last occurrence gave a phobia of needles. "I just getting a blood sample" I press the needle in his arm, drawing blood. I looked at his face, he's scared. When the syrme is half full I pull the needle out of Wally and placed it on the silver tray. "Wally don't worry, go home and rest, relax, I'll tell flash if there's anything in the blood sample,"

"Thanks bats" said Wally nervously, I hoped off the table and walking off.

"Robin I need to talk to you"

"Sure bat" robin stayed as Wally walked out of the room, when the door closed I looked at dick.

"Robin before I come what did Wally talked about?"

"he said he keep seeing an evil version of himself but he can only see him in a mirror, and when he ask me to see I can see it as well but I can't." well that's interesting.

"Dick keeps an eye on him, I'm not sure if he's going insane?"

**:D **


End file.
